


Oh, Hello Kitty

by Celestial_Mess1



Series: RosexHux_Fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alive Paige Tico, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Issues, F/M, GingerRoseWeek2020, Hux is a worried cat daddy, Millicent likes Rose, Minor Kylo Ren/Rey, POV Rose Tico, Rey & Rose Tico Are Best Friends, Runaway Cat, rude Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Mess1/pseuds/Celestial_Mess1
Summary: Rose had 30 mins to go home, put away groceries, take a shower, change, then meet Rey for a late lunch. She would have been on time if it wasn't for the orange, short hair cat that decided to make her car passenger seat its new home.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: RosexHux_Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740553
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	Oh, Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Millicent
> 
> Hux and Rose are such an explosive couple but I love writing them. Comment and kudos if you like it!

“Can you he e, R s?” Rose listened, her sisters’ call dropping in and out of.

“No, you’re breaking up.” Rose stated a little louder than the last time wondering if it was her Bluetooth capabilities that made it hard to hear her sister. Rose pulled up to a stop light, checking her car to phone connection. She missed her sister and these weekly phone calls were starting to get to her.

Paige had woken up one morning, told her sister she had had a dream of becoming a pilot in Venezuela and left a week later. That was six months ago. Apparently, she met a guy down there that was also a pilot named Poe. Rose didn’t want to ask but she was sure her sister was sleeping with the guy. All this meant was that Paige left Rose to oversee their parent’s affairs after their father died in an oil rig accident. Their mother had passed away four years earlier to lung cancer.

“I h r th t u ne a bus ne part”

“PAIGE! PAIGE!” Rose yelled before the all call dropped. She growled, moving forward through the green light. Her sister could be so reckless sometimes. Rose pulled into the driveway of her one-story house. She lives on Hays Minor Street. It’s not bad, a bunch of old 1970’s beach homes that got renovated then split in half so the landlord would get more money. It was nice. Her kitchen and living room were all one big space with a small bedroom and a bathroom attached, big enough to fit a shower crammed next to a toilet and sink. With her parent’s deaths, she took on the burden of her dad’s debts. Not a lot, nothing more than $5,000. But still it made her have to search in a cheaper area for housing.

Her next-door neighbor, Klaud was a nice guy. He was tubby and could always be seen outside. He didn’t talk a lot, just worked on the cars he kept parked up front. Rose designation for her car was a few cobblestones that gave way to grass a long time ago. She put her car in park and got out.

Rose needed to put these groceries away then she would change and head back out to meet Rey for a late lunch. She grabbed a few bags then shuffled over to her door cursing herself for not remembering to pull out her keys beforehand. She placed the grocery bags on the ground fishing around in her purse for her keys.

“Ah-ha!” she triumphantly boasted, unlocking the door, placing the food down then going back for more. When she was on her last trip out, she had bought food for the week and a half, she noticed a red and orange short hair cat sitting in her passenger side seat.

“Awwww, hi kitty.” She cooed trying not to scare it. It looked up at her from where it had been cleaning its paws, meowed once, and resumed its cleaning.

“You’re so cute. Why are you in my car, kitty?” Rose asked. She couldn’t keep a stray, the price to pay to keep an animal in her compound was expensive. Rose noted the cat had a collar. It was black with little white symbols on them. She recognized the symbols from those _Star Magic_ movies. She thinks they’re for the bad guys. She would have to ask Finn. He knew more about that stuff than she did.

Sometimes Finn made Rose so frustrated. How is it that she found him attractive again? Rose sighed, putting her phone in the back of her jeans. She needed to get this cat back to its rightful owner.

“Hey pretty kitty, where do you live?” she muttered softly to the cat. It looked up at her and meowed again.

“I know but you can tell me.” The cat meowed again. Suddenly, Rose felt crazy. She really was missing human interaction if she was talking to stray cats that jumped into her car. She peered down the street both ways, wondering if the owner was searching for the cat. Rose went and closed the rest of the doors to her car before coming back to the passenger’s seat.

“Hey kitty, you can’t stay here all night, okay? We got to find your momma and give you back.” The cat stretched lazily. It stared at Rose for a moment before deciding to leave of its own accord. Rose sighed a breath of relief, wondering how long she would have to convince the cat to leave her car.

As Rose locked the car, she realized she couldn’t find the cat anywhere. “Huh, maybe it went back home.” She muttered walking towards her house. Before she could fully step inside a small blur of orange ran by meowing. 

“Oh, no. Kitty. I thought you went home.” The cat just brushed its cute body against her grocery bags and sat waiting for Rose to make her next move. Rose walked over to the door.

“Come on kitty, out.’ The cat just laid down instead. Rose stomped her foot. ‘Kitty, you don’t belong here. Your mother must be worried sick about you.” It just closed its eyes instead. Rose stared at the ceiling, she could not keep the cat, but she couldn’t kick it out. It clearly had a home.

What she really couldn’t do was keep her door open for longer than it should be. Most of her neighbors were nice but one or two thought because she lived alone as a single woman it meant she needed extra ‘manly’ help. She did not.

“Fine you win.” she grumbled, closing her front door. The cat looked up at the noise but quickly resumed its nap when it saw Rose was not paying it attention. Rose set about putting away her groceries, cursing herself for taking such a long time with a cat that wasn’t hers. And now the time was……. 3:15!

Shoot! Rose was supposed to meet Rey at _Skywalkers Deli_ in fifteen minutes! She’ll text her and tell her what was happening. But not before she figured out where she was going to take this cat. Getting down on all fours, she leaned forward to give a tentative scratch behind the cats ear. The cat opened one eye slowly then the other. Its eyes were a pale green with flecks of blue in them. They were beautiful.

Rose almost retracted her hand. It must be staring at her because it doesn’t like to be petted. Then it meowed in annoyance baring its neck so Rose could get a better angle. Rose smiled.

“Who’s a good kitty? You are! You are!” Rose affirmed scratching the cat, delighted to hear its purrs. With her other hand she reached for the collar around its neck. All it said was **Millicent: I’m spoiled and I know it.**

“Strange.’ Rose stated. ‘No address.” On the back of the collar was the icon of the First Order, the finance investment firm. Rose only knew who they were because Rey worked in the same building as the company when she was a tempt. Come to think of it, Ben, Rey’s boyfriend might know who the cat belongs to. He wasn’t one for socializing, so maybe not. Ben………Rey.

“Oh crap! Rey!” Rose rose from her stance on the ground with the cat. The time on her phone read 3:25. She was going to be late! Rose pulled out her phone.

With that accomplished, Rose went into her bedroom, grabbing the first thing that matched from the pile of clean clothes lying in her computer chair. It ended up being her favorite t shirt that tied in the front and a pair of ripped jeans. She knew she didn’t have time for a shower so her hair would have to go into a high pony until she could wash it.

Rose walked back out into the common area, relieved to see Millicent still sleeping. She had to get a plan together. More than likely Ben was with Rey. The man doubled as her friends walking shadow with heart eyes, always staring at Rey as if she created the sun. Hopefully, he knew someone at First Order with a missing cat. Rose figured she could just bring the cat to Ben and he could deliver it to poor Millicent’s mother.

She wondered if it was okay to pick her up. Rose shook her head, that seemed like a risky idea. Instead, she petted Millicent on the head and said, “Wake up sleeping beauty, we’re going to take you back to momma.” The cat blearily glanced up at Rose before lying back down.

Rose shrugged, “Fine, suit yourself but if you don’t leave with me then you’ll never leave this apartment again.” Millicent looked up at that. Rose smiled, toeing on her sneakers.

“I’m leaving Milly. Want to come with?” At the sight of the door opening, Millicent sprung up and ran out the front. Rose laughed.

“That’s what I thought.” As soon as Rose locked her apartment, she unlocked her car watching as Milly patiently waited for Rose to open the passenger door for her.

“Alright Milly’ Rose chortled ‘here’s your throne.” Milly jumped into the seat, meowed a gracious ‘thank you’ before curling up to probably resume her nap.

“I want a nap too, Milly.” Rose mutter to herself as she got in the driver’s seat. Rose drove through the city towards _Skywalkers Deli_. She knew Luke, the owner, would not mind if she bought a cat in. Besides, she was getting used to having Milly around. One stop light before her destination, her phone went off. Rose quickly answered switching to the Bluetooth inside her car.

“Rosy, where are you?’ Rey’s voice asked, concern laced through it. Rose furrowed her brow.

“I’m five minutes away from _Skywalkers_ with Milly.’ The light turned green. ‘Make that less than five.”

“Turn around.” Rey whispered.

“What?! Why?” Rose questioned, curiosity spiking.

“The cat you found is Hux cat.” Rose wracked her brain. Hux, Hux. That name sounded familiar. Why?

“Remind me who Hux is again?”

“Remember the red head that’s like Ben’s best friend but they secretly hate each other?”

“Ummmmm, not really.” Rose replied pulling into a parking spot.

Rey sighed, “Well they kinda had this rivalry when they both worked at First Order.’ Rey’s voice darkened. Rose knew she hated talking about Ben’s past and the person he used to be ‘It got to a volatile state, but now they’re okay.”

“Okay…... What does that have to do with me?” Rose asked switching it back to her phone as she stepped out of her car.

“Because Rosy, Hux is a Type-A asshole who now thanks to Ben and his crappy communication skills thinks you stole his cat.”

“WHAT?’ Rose yelled. ‘I’m no cat thief. The thing showed up at my house!”

“I know, I know, Rosy. Just meet me somewhere else and I’ll give her back. I already told him off. Said he was a terrible person and I hated him, but he just stormed away so who knows.”

Rose opened the door for Milly, “Come on Milly, we got to go meet your mean daddy.” She cooed at the cat.

“Rose, seriously. Are you talking to the cat? Please tell me you haven’t gone insane.”

“Yes,’ Rose laughed ‘she actually listens to me you, meanie.” Rose could hear Rey rolling her eyes.

“Are you not going to heed my warning?”

Rose laughed, “‘Heed my warning’, what are you an oracle or something?”

“This guy’s just a jerk with a temper, Rose.” Rey sighed.

Rose watched proudly as Milly jumped down from the car and rubbed against her leg. She bent down to stroke the cat. “So what? I’ve met asshole guys before and I’ll meet them again. Let me sort this out.”

“Okay, You at _Skywalkers_?”

“Yes, I am.” Rose pet Milly, the cat softly wounding through her feet as she stood by her car door.

“Who’s such a pretty Kitty? You are Milly.” She assures the cat, locking her car.

Rey snorted, “I’m here in the back with Ben when you come in. I think Hux left, so I’ll take Milly to him.”

Rose sighed, “What’s with this guy anyhow? Why’s he so uptight?”

“Rosy, I have no idea.” The gravel under her feet in the parking lot make it hard to hear.

Rose opened the door for Milly who meowed in turn. “Okay, coming in now. Bye.”

“Bye.” Rey hung up.

Rose liked _Skywalkers_ _Deli._ It looked more like a rundown bar with its exposed wood and long bar than a sandwich shop, but Ben’s uncle was known for making eccentric choices in his life. In the back of the shop was Rey whispering something probably explicit to Ben if his reddening ears were any indication.

“Come on Milly.” Rose stated scratching the cats’ back before standing up and bumping into something.

“Oof! Hey, watch it! You know there are-”

“YOU!” a voice bellowed. Rose looked up to see a seething red head, his perfectly coifed hair coming undone from his pomade. He was tall, much taller than her in fact with pale skin and eyes the color of a rural meadow. “I should have you arrested for theft! WHO in their right mind steals a person’s cat?!!”

Rose bristled, she didn’t care for this man or his tone. “WHO, do you think you are talking to?” She demanded, unaware of the way people began to stare.

“You! The curvy, little thief who’s friends with Ben’s scavenger excuse for a girlfriend. All grimy people know each other. Though, I suppose that explains everything I need to know about you.” He stated, crossing his arms. He clearly thought he got the upper hand.

She watched as he bent down to grab Milly, the cat winding between both their legs. Rose squatted and pulled Milly to her chest. “No! You do not deserve this Cat! Milly is a good girl and she Obviously needs someone who isn’t a Heartless Barbarian without any common sense to care for her!” Rose declared in a matter of fact tone. Milly just shifted in her grip, meowing at being held.

Rose unconsciously started scratching behind her ear, listening to her sweet little purrs. The man, Hux, she remembered, was glaring at her face then down to Milly and then back up again. He was visibly unhinged. Who in their right mind assumes people steal cats? Rose could care less. She was mostly mad at his accusation of calling Rey a scavenger. He didn’t know Rey. She was great but came from a crappy background.

His expensive looking button down and slacks made it clear that he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He would never understand hardships. “You-”

“And another thing, Buddy!’ Rose vocalized, stepping into his space ‘Don’t You EVER insult my friend Rey again! I not only work at an engineering firm but know a slew of people who wouldn’t mind making a body disappear, since you know’ she shrugged ‘people like me are always grimy and scavengers.”

With that she backed up and walked the long way to the table with Rey and Ben. Milly was protesting loudly now. She wanted to be let down. Rose couldn’t believe such assholes existed in this world. This Hux guy was piece of work. HOW DARE HE!

She had only gotten a few steps before an arm grabbed hers, pulling her backwards. “Now, Look Here!” Rose snatched her arm back, careful not to drop Milly.

“No! You look here! You come in here with your fancy suit, insulting me and my Rey, and then you accuse me of stealing your cat which is prosperous. I was trying to give her Back! She wandered into MY car and I just wanted to give her back to her rightful owner.” Hux opened his mouth to speak. Rose shifted Milly from one arm to the other.

“OH!! And while we’re on it your Collar Is Crappy! Who Puts the Cats Name BUT NOT Their Own Information. OR How To Find Them?! Thank Goodness Ben Worked There and Knew Who Milly Belongs To. Though after meeting you, I can see why she ran away.” Rose took a deep breath after her rant.

The man ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked defeated. “I-I’ he looked down at the floor ‘I do not think clearly when it comes to my cat.”

Rose snorted “And?”

He looked up. “And? I have never seen Millicent warm to another human that is not me. She barely tolerates Ben and Rey is not known for her patience with animals.”

Rose rolled her eyes. “And?”

His face was becoming red. She rather liked the color on him and idly wondered how far it ran down his body. She could only see the blush spreading past his face to his neck, his ears, and down his chest but his shirt was only undone at the first button, so it was hard to tell.

“Ma’am I do……’ he stopped glaring at a spot on the floor. ‘I didn’t plan to maliciously insult you. Now if you could give me my cat back, we can both forget this whole ordeal.”

Rose placed Milly down on the ground, her constant meowing becoming a problem. She watched as the cat snuggled next to Hux leg, content.

“Is that the best apology you got?” Rose inquired, placing one hand on her hip.

Hux looked her in the eyes. “I do not enjoy repeating myself.”

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

“My father always said apologizing was for simpletons and ingrates.”

“Well you father was wrong.” She watched as Hux looked far away for a second.

“On that we can agree.”

Rose sighed. “I don’t have time to play games with you, Hux. I barely remember your name, let alone if you and Ben are friends as Rey says.’ He scrunched his nose at that, ‘all I know is in the five minutes that we met you insulted me, insulted Rey, called me a thief and manhandled me. And I’m supposed to what? Forgive and forget because you never learned how to apologize? No! I demand a true apology. Then you can be on your way!”

Hux at least had the decency to look put out. “I am afraid, I don’t even know you name.”

“Typical’ she muttered ‘Rose, Rose Tico. And you are?”

“Armitage Hux.” He stated in a businesslike manner. It was very robotic the way he leaned forward for a handshake. She thought about retracting her hand but in the end accepted it. Rose felt warmth bloom inside her as his hand enveloped hers. She smiled at him. Kill your enemies with kindness, her mother would always say. He offered her what felt like genuine smile in the form of a smirk.

His blue green eyes matched his cats and she noticed the angular planes of his face. His skin was completely pale, and he smelled good, like the expensive cologne you see half naked men on beach cliffs selling. Kiffin sake! She was mad that the man who was rude to her was also attractive.

“Instead of an apology how about I take you to dinner. My treat.”

Rose narrowed her eyes, his way of the diffusing the situation was to throw money at it. That was not going to work on her. Just because he was a tall, attractive, good smelling man did not excuse the last fifteen minutes of her life. She didn’t want to date the guy; she just wanted an apology. And she had to think about her pride. “No thanks. I’d take that apology now.”

He scoffed “Then you’ll be waiting a while.”

Rose smiled; their hands still linked together as she stepped into his space.

“I’ve got all the time in the world.” She watched as his Adams apple bobbed up and down. He was somehow blushing harder.

“Well Miss Tico, I-”

“Rose’ she corrected him, ‘my name is Rose.”

“Rose.’ He purred, her name sounding like butter to her ears, ‘I believe I would at least ask for your number. On the occasion Millicent ever decides to find residency at your homestead, you may contact me personally.”

Rose thought it over and nodded. He grabbed his phone handing it over to her. Rose typed in her number adding a tiny rose emoji as she did it then calling her own phone. His contact info went in as _Rude cat guy#1 (Hux)_.

“It was a pleasure to meet you and I do sincerely hope you know I wanted what’s best for Millicent.” The cat in question meowed again as Hux picked her up. Rose watched him walk away. She weighed her pros and cons. She really was worked up and the idea of topping a ginger was making her sweat. On the other hand, he was rude, privileged and still hadn’t apologized. He did care for Milly though; that was easy to see. Maybe she could convince him to apologize to her through a different route.

Before she talked herself out of it, Rose called out his name “Armitage!”

“Yes?” he asked.

“I choose the place, date, and time. And if you don’t come with flowers and an apology I won’t show up.” She stated crossing her arms.

His mouth quirked up. Was that a smile she glimpsed? “As you wish, Rose.” Then he left.

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Across the room Rey leaned into Ben, kissing him on the cheek. “See told you they’d make a good pair.”

Ben looked over at his girlfriend. “Yeah but Hux was an asshole the whole time and he insulted both of you. Next time I see him…..” he muttered darkly.

Rey laughed “You won’t do anything and we both know it. Besides they’re going out for dinner.” Rey said brightly.

Ben scoffed. “That couldn’t have gone worse.”

“I agree, using Milly was overkill but when we hook up Phas and Doph it’ll go smoother.”

“Rey!” Ben warned.

Rey laughed, “You’re right, let's focus on getting Hux and Rose together first.”


End file.
